Succession War
by Valencia Granada
Summary: Selipkan bilah ke dalam sarungnya, poles senjata. Kita akan pergi berperang, sayang. Bukan demi harga diri atau keluarga. Hanya hasrat tak terkira untuk memilikimu seutuhnya. Collab. Fantasy/History. Eka Kuchiki/ry0kiku. Based on Spanish Succession War.


A/N : _iHola! _Kali ini saya, **Eka Kuchiki**, yang memulai prolognya. Chapter selanjutnya akan digarap(?) oleh **Ry0kiku**. Akhirnya kesampaian juga bisa collab! XDD Ini adalah fic tentang Spanish Succession War yang dikemas dalam bentuk fantasi. Penasaran? Oke, kita langsung ke cerita! ^^

**Disclaimer: Hetalia milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Genre : Fantasy and Angst**

**Pairing : AnyoneXSpain ? *bletak* **

**Warning : (maybe) OOC, Shounen-ai, dsb. Berhubung diketik saat saya sedang galau dengan Fisika, silakan kabur jika ada yang ngaco.

* * *

**

***.***

_Jika ada waktu untuk bertemu,_

_maka perpisahan yang akan melepas waktu_

_ Jika ada waktu untuk tersenyum, _

_maka tinggal menunggu kedatangan sang muram_

_Jika ada waktu untuk bersahabat,_

_maka akan ada musuh untuk berdebat_

_Aku ingin bertanya padamu,_

_manakah yang menjadi pilihanku?_

_Bahagia sebelum datangnya kesedihan,_

_atau mengecap sepi sebelum datangnya keramaian?

* * *

_

**#**

**Hetalia Axis Powers (c) Hidekazu Himaruya**

**Succession War (c) Valencia Granada**

**#

* * *

**

Padang rumput di wilayah Alhambra bagaikan lautan hijau yang tenang, ditambah dengan hiasan warna-warni bunga liar sebagai dekorasinya. Setiap sore menjelang, saat matahari menenggelamkan dirinya di ufuk Barat, itulah momen penting saat langit menampilkan siluet merah jingga, mengganti warna biru cerah lalu bermetamorfosis menjadi hitam gelap. Jika melihat padang rumput itu dari arah Barat, terlihat siluet dua tubuh manusia yang saling berangkulan. Jika bisa melihat wajah mereka, maka terlihat oleh retina mata dua lengkungan senyum menghiasi bibir mereka.

Mereka adalah dua insan yang saling menyatukan tangan agar menjadi lebih kuat. Mereka adalah calon penguasa dunia. Mereka yang akan menguasai dunia sihir dan menjadi yang terkuat. Di bawah kekuasaan sihir, apapun bisa mereka miliki dengan sekejap mata. Dengan mengatasnamakan dasar persamaan, mereka mulai menyatukan diri dalam ikatan kekuatan magis.

Spain dan Austria.

Mereka adalah personifikasi kerajaan yang berdiri di bawah kekuasaan penguasa sihir dunia yang menyandang nama Habsburg. Walaupun mereka bukan dari satu darah yang mengalir, mereka tetap menyandang nama besar penguasa sihir Habsburg—layaknya saudara satu darah. Sampai sang penguasa sihir itu meninggalkan dunia dengan tenang, mereka masih tetap menyatukan diri mereka agar menjadi lebih kuat.

...Sampai datanglah satu mimpi buruk yang mengusik hubungan mereka.

* * *

***.***

Ruang tengah bernuansa Mediteran itu nampak begitu luas. Kesan luas terlihat karena tidak begitu banyak barang yang menjejali ruangan tersebut. Hanya barang-barang furnitur dari kerajaan Austria yang memenuhi bagian tengah ruangan itu serta bagian sudut ruangan. Di bagian dinding, terpampang lukisan-lukisan para pelukis ternama. Ruangan itu seakan menunjukkan ekstensinya sebagai ruangan terpenting di dalam kerajaan Austria—sekaligus ruang tengah di dalam kerajaannya.

Di dalam ruangan itu, Austria duduk manis di depan grand piano mewah yang tersaji hanya untuknya. Grand piano berwarna hitam kelam itu menunggu jemari pemuda aristokrat itu memijat tutsnya dengan lembut. Pemuda berambut ikal coklat itu melafalkan mantra sembari menatap lurus buku not balok yang tertutup. Sedetik kemudian, buku not balok itu membuka dirinya sendiri dan memaparkan isinya kepada sang pianis. Buku not balok itu secara otomatis membalik ke halaman selanjutnya jika satu atau dua halamannya sudah dimainkan.

Alunan Symphony No. 9 karya Beethoven mengalun indah, seakan-akan perasaan Austria ikut larut dalam musik klasik itu. Dentingan suara piano klasik terdengar harmonis dengan suasana yang begitu tenang. Pemuda itu begitu larut dalam alunan sang piano sampai ia tak mendengar seseorang melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Austria..."

Jemari Austria berhenti menekan tuts piano. Wajah pemuda berkacamata itu terlihat sedikit syok. Ia tahu siapa yang memanggilnya—suara yang sangat dikenalinya. Hanya saja, suara itu... terdengar lemah.

"Spain? Apa itu... kau?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Spain. Dengan kekhawatiran yang mengguncang hatinya, Austria membalikkan badannya. Mata violetnya membelalak ketika melihat tubuh tegap Spain kini tertoreh warna merah pekat yang menetes perlahan. Cairan merah pekat itu jatuh ke atas lantai, begitu kontrasnya tetesan darah itu dengan lantai marmer putih yang ternoda oleh bercak merak pekat itu.

"Spain! Ada apa denganmu?"

Spain mencoba berjalan selangkah mendekati Austria, namun kakinya mulai goyah dari tempat pijakannya. Austria terkesiap, lalu berlari mendekati Spain. Dengan sigap, ia menangkap tubuh Spain sebelum tubuh itu mencium dinginnya lantai. Kemudian ia meletakkan kepala Spain di atas pangkuannya.

"Spain, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Austria cemas. Iris violetnya memandang penuh kekhawatiran iris emerald milik Spain yang meredup. Spain hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya, lalu mata emerald itu tertutup menandakan pemuda berkulit coklat itu kehilangan kesadarannya.

"Spain!"

Austria memapah tubuh yang penuh luka itu. Ia berusaha menyeimbangkan tubuhnya agar Spain tidak terjatuh. Sebuah benda yang berada di genggaman Spain terlepas dan jatuh ke atas lantai. Benda itu membuat mata violet pemuda aristokrat itu membelalak.

...Tongkat sihir Spain patah. Terbelah menjadi dua.

Mata violet Austria menatap tongkat sihir Spain yang patah menjadi dua bagian dengan syok. Tongkat sihir itu adalah peninggalan Habsburg. Penguasa sihir itu rela membelah tongkat sihirnya menjadi dua lalu memberikannya kepadanya dan Spain—sebagai ikatan dua kerajaan.

Ia masih mengingat pesan terakhir sang pewaris sebelum ia meninggalkan dunia.

"_...Jagalah tongkat sihir itu. Jangan sampai tongkat itu rusak,"_

Dan ia masih mengingat kelanjutan pesan itu.

"_...atau kalian akan kehilangan kekuatan sihir selamanya..."_

Apa berarti... Spain telah kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya?

* * *

***.***

Di satu ruangan yang sepi—dengan warna dinding berwarna krem yang mendominasi warna ruangan, seorang pemuda berkulit coklat tengah terbaring tak sadarkan diri di atas ranjang beralaskan seprai putih. Di samping kirinya, seorang pemuda berkacamata menunggu waktu untuk membangunkan sang Spaniard.

Kelopak mata Spain terbuka, menampilkan iris emerald yang dinanti oleh Austria. Ketika mata emerald itu terbuka sempurna, pemilik iris violet itu ingin sekali menanyakan semua kebingungannya pada Spain. Mulai dari A sampai Z.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar..." kata Austria pelan. Wajah yang biasanya kaku dan tanpa ekspresi itu kini melengkungkan senyum kelegaan. Spain juga menyunggingkan senyum lembut—meskipun kondisinya masih lemah. Lima detik kemudian, pemilik mata violet itu mulai menatapnya serius.

"Kenapa kau terluka sampai seperti ini?" tanya Austria—memecah keheningan.

Spain terdiam beberapa detik, lalu membuka mulutnya, "Saat aku berjalan di daerah Granada, aku diserang oleh sekelompok orang berjubah hitam dan bertopeng hitam. Aku tidak tahu apa alasan mereka menyerangku dengan sihir. Saat aku menghabisi mereka semua dengan mantra sihir, aku terpental dan—" mata _emerald_ itu beralih pada tongkat sihirnya yang patah. "...tongkat sihir itu membentur batu dan patah..."

Austria mengangguk sekali. mata violet itu tetap menatapnya tajam—seakan menginterogasi Spain. "Jadi kau terluka karena diserang?"

Spain mengangguk lemah. Ia balik menatap pemuda berkacamata itu. "Bagaimana dengan tongkatku?" raut wajah Spain menjadi sendu. Austria melihat wajah pasangannya dengan prihatin.

Austria meneliti tongkat itu sekilas , lalu menggeleng pelan."Tongkatmu sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi," jawabnya. "Kau harus mencari pengganti tongkat sihirmu secepatnya."

Spain menelan ludah. Ternyata takdirnya sebagai penyihir berakhir di sini. Bagaimana ia bisa menyihir jika tidak ada tongkat sihir? Jika dia tidak cepat-cepat mendapat pengganti tongkatnya, kekuatan sihirnya akan menghilang perlahan-lahan.

Austria—yang melihat raut sendu kekasihnya—teringat sesuatu. Ia menyunggingkan senyum—yang membuat Spain kebingungan.

"Jangan khawatir, Spain," Austria menepuk pundak Spain. "...Aku punya satu tongkat sihir di wilayahku. Kau bisa memilikinya sebagai pengganti tongkat sihirmu yang patah."

Senyum bahagia menghiasi sudut bibir Spaniard. Ia memeluk tubuh Austria dengan erat—membuat pemuda itu terbelalak.

"Terima kasih, Austria!" kata Spain riang. Austria hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pemuda tampan itu kembali riang seperti semula. Ia merasa senang akhirnya bisa membantu Spain. Pemuda berkacamata itu tak mau Spain kehilangan kekuatan sihirnya karena tongkat sihirnya patah. Ditambah lagi kekuatan Spain sangat dibutuhkan untuk menjadi kerajaan terkuat.

Masalahnya sekarang sudah teratasi.

* * *

***.***

Di dalam ruangannya, Spain masih termangu melihat tubuh tongkat sihirnya yang sudah terbelah dua. Ia menghela nafas. Tongkat sihir itu tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi. Ia juga telah kehilangan sebagian kekuatan sihirnya.

Austria mengatakan bahwa tongkat penggantinya itu berada di tempat yang cukup terpencil dan butuh waktu sekitar tiga hari untuk membawanya ke kerajaan.

Ia kembali memandangi tongkat sihir yang sudah menemaninya sejak ia masih berusia 14 tahun. Dan kini usianya sudah menginjak 25 tahun. Tongkat itu begitu berarti untuknya. Ia adalah pengikat dirinya dengan Austria.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengejutkannya dari lamunannya. Spain berjalan mendekati pintu kamarnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Maaf, _Reino de Espa__ñ__a_. Hamba telah mengganggu Yang Mulia," seorang penasihat kerajaannya kini berada dihadapannya. Ia membawa sebuah gulungan kertas. Mata emerald Spain menatap gulungan kertas itu dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Spain tersenyum kepada penasihatnya itu. "Tidak mengganggu, kok," balasnya riang. "Ada perlu apa?"

Penasihat itu membuka gulungan kertas itu lalu membacakan isinya. "Raja dari kerajaan France telah menerima surat dari kerajaan kita. Raja dari kerajaan tersebut telah memberikan respon terhadap surat dari Yang Mulia."

"Berikan aku suratnya."

Penasihat itu memberikan surat yang berstempel kerajaan France kepada Spain. Kemudian penasihat itu memberi hormat kepadanya sebelum ia meninggalkan Spain sendirian di ruangannya.

Spain menutup pintu ruangannya. Dengan hati-hati, Spain membuka amplop surat itu. Ia tak sabar ingin melihat isi surat dari sahabatnya, France. Semenjak Spain menyatukan dirinya dengan Austria sebagai ikatan kerajaan, Ia jadi jarang bertatap muka dengan France.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ia larut dalam tulisan surat itu. Saat membaca paragraf terakhir, mata _emerald_ itu membelalak. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendesis pelan.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Ia tak percaya dengan semua ini.

"Aku—harus bergabung dengan kerajaan France?"

* * *

**#**

**T.B.C.**

**#

* * *

**

A/N: Ryokiku di sini...dan saya masih _speechless_ *plak* plot-plot sejarah garing itu bisa disulap jadi fantasi tingkat tinggi seperti ini! Eka-san, dirimu hebat sekaliii! *peluk* *ditendangkebrunei* Ahem. Baiklah. Berikut ini bagian yang mungkin agak membosankan, yaitu _historical notes_. Yang tidak berminat bisa langsung _skip_ ke _review button_ *plak* _Here goes~_

*Tahun 1477, Spain di... umm... 'ditaklukkan'oleh Austria, tapi setelah berbagai pertimbangan, alih-alih dijadikan jajahan seperti Italy, para pemimpin mereka memutuskan untuk menggabungkan kerajaan mereka di bawah dinasti Habsburg lewat _political marriage_. Jadi ya secara teknis...mereka (mantan) pasutri XD

*Tahun 1665, **Charles II** yang menjadi raja Habsburg dari pihak Spain, ditemukan cacat mental dan tidak mampu meninggalkan keturunan, diduga karena seringnya pihak kerajaan melakukan _incest _demi mempertahankan kemurnian keturunan kerajaan. Austria yang khawatir kehilangan suami—coret—salah satu _ally_ terbaiknya, menawarkan keturunan Habsburg dari pihaknya untuk menjadi raja di Spain, **Leopold I of Austrian Habsburg**, walaupun tidak ada hubungan darah secara langsung.

*Kondisi Habsburg Spain semakin merosot secara politik maupun ekonomi, termasuk di dalamnya karena pemberontakan dari para koloni (dilambangkan dengan orang-orang berbaju hitam yang menyerang Spain tadi). Dan puncaknya di 1 November 1700, Charles II sebelum meninggal ternyata malah meninggalkan wasiat yang cukup menggegerkan. Untuk mewariskan tahta kerajaan ke sepupu jauhnya, **Louis Dauphin of France**. Yang walaupun berhubungan darah dengan Charles namun bukan bagian dari dinasti Habsburg.

*Di sini dinasti dimetaforakan sebagai kekuatan sihir, sementara pemimpin/raja diumpamakan sebagai tongkat sihir. Tongkat Spain yang patah jadi dua itu melambangkan Raja Charles II yang meninggal, membuat garis keturunan Spanish Habsburg putus dan terancam punah. Ditambah lagi dengan adanya... Ahem. Lihat saja di chapter depan. *wink* *dirajampembaca*

Haihhh giliran saya menggarap chapter berikutnya... sanggup nggak, ya? *dirajam Eka* Terimakasih sudah membaca chapter pertama kolaborasi ini. Kritik, saran, maupun komen lewat akan sangat dihargai :)

Stay tuned for the next chapter!


End file.
